roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Micro
: "Yeah, I know people. I'm an analyst. It's my job." : ― Micro to Frank Castle David Linus Lieberman is a former member of the Rising Tide and a former NSA analyst who operates under the nickname Micro. A legendary hacker, Micro faked his own death to hide from his former agency and continue his work of exposure of the government's secret affairs. Seeking to return to his life, Micro recruited Frank Castle under the promise that they had mutual enemies. Micro helped Castle discover the conspiracy which had led to the massacre of his family, eventually learning that Castle was also betrayed and William Rawlins was responsible. As they closed in with their plans, Micro's own family was threatened by Rawlins and Billy Russo, forcing Micro out of the shadows as he and Castle managed to trick their enemies and finally kill them all, which allowed Lieberman to return to his old life with his family. Biography Early Life As a child, David Lieberman wanted to be a vet. He set up an improvised veterinarian in his grandmother's basement and treated some birds, cats and squirrels in his neighbourhood. Later, he discovered computers and understood that it was his calling. During his junior year in college, Lieberman took History of the French Novel. He was in the same class with a woman named Sarah. Lieberman attempted to flirt with her, however, Sarah was unapproachable for him. One night, Lieberman wear a Popsicle costume and came to a costume party where he met Sarah again. All at the party was drunk, especially her. They get to talking and Sarah said that she wouldn't pay any attention to him just because she was shy. They got back to her place and both waiting for the other one to make the move. During several hours, Sarah and David talked and ate toast. At 5 AM, Sarah finally kissed him and they had been together ever since. Several years later, they married and had children, Zach and Leo Lieberman. According to Sarah, every Sunday night, Lieberman used to grab her car keys and disappeared for twenty minutes to fill car tank. He knew that his wife hated going to the gas station and took care of it. Gifted Hacker MICRO Having taken the nickname "Micro", Lieberman became a legendary hacker and a member of the hacktivist group Rising Tide. He was contacted by Skye who tried to decrypt the unknown symbols and asked other hackers for help. Lieberman received information about a murder in Rhinebeck, New York, where killer carved the similar symbols into the victim's corpse and alerted Skye. NSA Analyst For his hacking skills, Lieberman was eventually recruited into the NSA as an analyst. He was tasked to work on Afghanistan intelligence to assess received data in order to find anything useful. During five years, most of them were very irrelevant except strange video footage received from anonymous soldier. On the footage was recorded interrogation, torture and execution of Afghan policeman Ahmad Zubair, orchestrated by unknown military squad. At his family's home, Lieberman discussed footage with Sarah. She asked why it was sent to him, to which he replied that this is his job as an analyst and he can finally do his job for the first time in five years. Sarah said that he should give it to his section chief and pass it up the line of command. Lieberman decided not to go around the chain of command and re-sent footage to Homeland Security agent Dinah Madani. First "Death" One day, Lieberman and his family drove through the city and were stuck in traffic. Spotting team of the Homeland Security led by Carson Wolf, Lieberman realised that they were coming for him and left the car, saying his family to stay. Wolf pursued Lieberman to the pier where Wolf ordered him to drop his weapon, despite Lieberman did not carry any weapon and stated that he is a NSA analyst. However, Wolf shot him in front in the chest of Sarah. He fell back into the river and Homeland Security thought they killed him. However, it is revealed that it was his phone that saved him. Lieberman hid at the abandoned location, while Homeland deemed his as a traitor who was shot for resisting arrest. Lieberman went off the grid and hid at the abandoned power station. He set up a big computer framework at his hideout and learned about Frank Castle who was involved in conspiracy what had him killed. Lieberman visited his former house and left disk with footage of Ahmad Zubair's murder into his military platoon. Interacting with Castle For several months, Lieberman hacked various agencies, companies and police departments, to extract any useful information. Following massacre of Gnucci Crime Family, Lieberman learned that Frank Castle involved, watched through nearby surveillance cameras. He then erased all footage from cameras and decided to contact with Castle. Lieberman waited atop Graniteville Diner and phoned Castle through the landline. The two conversed briefly about Castle's whereabouts and telling him that he needed him. After Castle left the diner and tried to locate Lieberman, he discovered a gift of a cellphone for communication. Returning to his hideout, he watched his family from the cameras in their home. Later, to his horror, Lieberman saw Castle talking with his wife in front of the house. Afraid, that Castle could harm his family in order to find him, Lieberman took his car to arrive at the house, arming himself with a handgun. Outside of the house, Lieberman made a call to Castle but no response was received. Being nervous, he decided to came to the house but changed his mind when saw Castle and unharmed Sarah who left the house. Before they could see him, Lieberman drove away from the house and returned to the hideout. He reversed all footage from the cameras to make sure that Castle did not touch his wife. He attempted to track Castle down again but failed, because he shaved his beard and change his walk and surveillance cameras didn't recognise him. Later, while Castle visited Pete's Diner, Lieberman called him again and Castle responded, saying Lieberman to prepare himself for a personal meeting. He blamed Lieberman for putting his family in danger and informed him that Carson Wolf told him everything he needed before Castle had killed him. Castle arranged a meeting and explained that Lieberman needs to move from the one location to another in order to make sure that he was not followed. Lieberman followed Castle's directions and the last was the Mount Zion Cemetery where he was "buried" after his fake death. Waiting nearby to his grave, Lieberman noted Curtis Hoyle who was coming to his direction and pointed his gun at him. Hoyle informed Lieberman that Castle held him at the gunpoint and if Lieberman shoots him, he would be the next. When Lieberman asked where is Castle, Hoyle said that he decided not to come up and noted that if Lieberman tries to find Castle again, he will visit his wife. Then Hoyle left Lieberman and he decided to return to the hideout. At the hideout, Lieberman placed his gun back underneath the desk and sat in his chair, unsure what to do next. However, he soon met eyes with Castle, who hid in the Lieberman's car trunk while Hoyle distracted him. Before he could say more, Lieberman was knocked unconscious, stripped down of all of his clothes, and bound to the chair. Interrogation During the torturous interrogation, the monitors had a set countdown. Initially, Lieberman warned Frank Castle that the countdown led to a delayed bomb explosion, informing him that if he did not input a password, they would both die. Castle then allowed Lieberman to reset the countdown and dragged him to computers. However, Lieberman forgot about his gun under the table and Castle found it. Lieberman managed to calm him and then he reset the countdown and Castle demanded to disable it but Lieberman informed that he can't because the system is hardwired. Castle then tied him again and Lieberman told him about his NSA service and attempt to assassinate him, executed by Carson Wolf. Later, Lieberman slept but Castle woke him up with a bucket of water. Castle doubted that Lieberman survived alone and asked him who is going to help him. Lieberman then said that he survived for the same reason that Castle survived and tried to convince him that he was not Castle's enemy what Castle seemingly ignored. Later, a countdown appeared again but Castle noted that he did not found any explosives in the hideout. Lieberman then informed him about cameras at the place and if Lieberman did not reset the countdown, the footage will be sent to various media outlets and the world will know that Castle is alive. Castle allowed Lieberman to reset the system again while Lieberman explained that he did it to make sure that his family will learn about it if Lieberman dies here. Lieberman then noted that deaths of Castle's family was not his fault and reminded him about execution of Ahmad Zubair. Lieberman then congratulated Castle for his birthday and asked him to сut him loose once again, noting that sooner or later, Castle has to bring Lieberman something to eat or drink or kill him. Before he answered, the system activated again and Castle brought Lieberman to reset it. However, he used a needle in his pen and when Castle tied him again, Lieberman injected him with heroin what makes him lose consciousness. While Castle slept, Lieberman freed himself and disabled the system. Castle then woke up and Lieberman explained that Operation Cerberus which Castle involved was bigger than he thought and had a ties in United States Armed Forces and CIA, and all of it was actually made his family killed. Lieberman then showed Castle all his data about everything that was connected with conspiracy and noted that operation was unsanctioned by United States Congress and military turned Castle into a hitman. Then, Lieberman noted that they do not need to trust each other but need to work together. Castle then said about his only condition - he will kill all of them, and Lieberman said that he does not mind if Castle want to. Guidance System Weaponry Resupply To be added Key Witness To be added Target: Morty Bennett To be added Interaction with Dinah Madani Micro sat next to Madani while she had a drink at a bar and offered her another. He is dismissed by Madani as another random guy until Lieberman asked her about her condition since Stein's death; Lieberman then revealed a gun to her, identifying himself as Micro, the hacker who sent her Zubair's execution video. He revealed that he can provide her more names of those involved in Kandahar, including William Rawlins. When she pressed him to continue, he told her that she needs Castle's testimony, as he was present during the torture. However, only a few minutes later, the two watched, as the news reported on Castle, who was identified through dashcam footage and called him the terrorist behind Senator Ori's attempted assassination. Reunion with his Daughter To be added Official Testimony To be added Second "Death" To be added Return to Family Life Goodbyes with Frank Castle To be added Abilities * Master Hacker: Micro is a highly skilled hacker and one of the members of the Rising Tide hacktivist group. He was able to aid Frank Castle throughout their respective endeavours in clearing their identities and has kept surveillance over his family in his Micro's Hideout. * Tactician: Micro has used his hacking ability as well as his knowledge of some technological gadgets to strategize thought-out plans while working alongside Frank Castle. He has also constructed and executed a "fake-death" plan with Dinah Madani so that he could be reunited with his family. * Multilingualism: Micro is capable of fluently speaking his native English, and he knows some Greek and Latin. Equipment Weapons * SIG-Sauer P320 Compact: Lieberman kept this handgun in his hideout in order to protect himself, and began to carry it while trying to contact with Frank Castle. Lieberman pulled the gun when Curtis Hoyle startled him, but returned to the hideout as Castle had planned, and placed the handgun in its hidden holster before Castle revealed himself. Castle subsequently took it from there but returned it when both of them became partners, noting that the gun had not been properly maintained. Lieberman subsequently carried it whenever he left the hideout and believed he should need, especially when he went to meet Dinah Madani behind Castle's back, intimidating her with the gun in order to make her listen to him. Other Equipment * Micro's Drone: During their search for Gunner Henderson, Micro made use of a multi-spectrum aerial drone to survey the wooded areas where he and Frank Castle were located, especially when soldiers were confronting them. He would later use this same drone to aid Castle into infiltrating and escaping Fort Bryon. * Cellphone: Micro tends to utilise the use of cellular devices to communicate with Castle. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Civilians Category:Criminals Category:Rising Tide Members